Heart Songs
by RainDragon
Summary: A collection of Rurouni Kenshin haiku about the loves and thoughts of the characters. Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Praying to a Herd of Wild Horses

_Hello, and welcome to my little collection of haikus. These will probably be mostly centered on love and relationships (especially Kenshin and Tomoe, at least so far). Please review and tell me what you think. Also, if you would like me to write a haiku on a certain subject or relationship, feel free to ask about one in a review. I will most likely comply, unless, or course, it is some couple I am horribly apposed to such as Kaoru&Aoshi. Thank you!_

* * *

Praying to a Herd of Wild Horses

Galloping horses  
Take me away from this world  
Cleanse my bloody soul

* * *

_...And, that's my first poem. Please review if you liked it, or even if you didn't, tell me how I can improve! Bye! _


	2. Kenshin Thinks of Tomoe

_Here's my second poem. This one is definately more depressing, more of a romantic angst subject than the first. Kenshin misses Tomoe... tear ...Review, please! And don't forget, if you'd like to put in a request.

* * *

_

Kenshin Thinks of Tomoe

Soft, white plum angel  
Your touch caresses my heart  
If only you lived

* * *

_Yay! 'Tis done. WAH! cries I wish Tomoe hadn't died. Well... bye... -dissapears-_


	3. Mourning For Tomoe

_Another sad one.

* * *

_

Mourning For Tomoe

You were my true love  
My only love, my heaven  
I ripped you away

* * *

_Review, please! I love reviews. They are the lifeblood of my stories, just so you know. _

_-cries again-_


	4. Love Never Dies

_...And another! This one is also based on Kenshin&Tomoe, but with a much happier outlook then the past two. Hope ya like!

* * *

_

Love Never Dies

Your lips brush my heart  
I feel you touch—for my love  
You are here, with me

* * *

_Review and tell me what you think, if you please. If you'd like me to write a haiku about a specific couple or subject, please ask and I'll do what I can. Thanks!_


	5. True Strength

_Hey... I love everyone who has read these, thank you so much. However, if I do not get a review soon, I may go completely mad. Reviews are what keep me posting! Please! This story has gotten 178 hits! And how many reviews? One! Just one, and then to point out that I had accidentally posted in the Spanish section. _

_...I was tired. So sue me._

_Please, please review. Honestly, how long does it take to read 17 syllables? You don't need to say much; just a couple lines of whether you liked it, didn't like it, why... you don't even really have to say why... (Unless you're flaming me. Flame if you like, really, but give me a reason you so passionately disliked my poem, please.) And, of course, I'm still open to requests if anyone would like me to write for a specific subject or pairing._

_Please... review... PLEASE...

* * *

_

True Strength

Leaping tiger heart  
You beat deep within by chest  
Give me strength, bright heart

* * *

_Well, there you go. This is about Kenshin... or possibly about my OC, who was born in the year of the Tiger. I want to know what you think so badly it is not even funny. So tell me! Take a few moments out of your day to tap out a couple lines of review for me! Please! This is me groveling! I do not often grovel, people!_


	6. Battousai

_Well, here you are. Yet another. I do not love this one as much, but it's not bad, I think. Maybe.

* * *

_

Battousai 

Deep cut—clean slash—death  
The heart's blood spills down my sword  
So unlike my own

* * *

_Yet again I command you all to review... -sigh- ... _

_But anyway! Here's a big thank you to my TWO (out of over 200 hits, mind you) reviewers! My heart is eternally greatful to **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **and **musicsage. **Thanks so much!_


	7. Saito

_Another! Whoot! These just keep coming!

* * *

_

Saito

I am strong, stronger  
Than you could ever be—so  
Don't call me "wolfy."

* * *

_Hee hee... that's kind of a weird one, just popped into my head. The "wolfy" thing is a bit of an inside joke, but I am quite sure you can figure it out._

_Thanks again to **musicsage** and **hello(anon). **Reviews rule!_

_Lastly... all must review! Bye!_


	8. Aku

_Aha I posting two at once. Hope you like this one... I think it's cool.

* * *

_

Aku

Aku, my back burns  
Yet I shall not repent, for  
You are not my sin.

* * *

_Clearly this one was about the thoughts of Sanosuke. I think it is one of my better ones thus far, but what I think is not important. Review, please, and tell me what you think! Please!_

_Hope you liked it better than the previous one, anyway._


	9. Stay With Me

_Mah nineth one! Another romantic poem. This idea was for Sano and Megumi originally, but it turned out fairly generic. Feel free to adapt to any couple you choose.

* * *

_

Stay With Me

No, just stay right here  
No, don't turn your back on me  
You need love like me

* * *

_Mm. I still think of Sano and Megumi when I read this, but that's just me. Just think of it as your favorite pairing!_

_Please, if you would like me to write a specific pairing, tell me in a review. Review! And I love suggestions. Bye!_


	10. Kenshin Rules!

_Here's a little haiku that my friend Sabah and I came up with... mehehehee.Just had to put itin .

* * *

_

Kenshin Rules!

Kenshin is awesome  
Kenshin has red socks and hair  
He could kick your ass

* * *

_...and he totally could kick your ass._

_I am working on Hiko, but it might be a while. Not quite sure how to write one for him as of yet, but... IT WILL COME! Hopefully._

_Thank you so very much to everyone who reviewed! Please, people... review... I love you... Arigatou! Laters!_


	11. Dragon Wings

I finally updated! I rose from the dead... with a crappy haiku in hand. A quick compostion, it could use some more editing, and I might even like it as a free verse better. Not sure I fit all I wanted into it, but I wasn't in love with the idea in the first place. Inspired by a little statue of a dragon that sits on my desk and looks down on me when I write. And Kenshin, of course.

* * *

Dragon Wings

You cannot fight me  
I will raise my Dragon wings  
And you won't touch me.

* * *

Please review. 


	12. Aoshi's Heart

Okay, let me start off by saying that a borrowed the last line for this one. It comes from the song "Cold Cold Heart," sung by Norah Jones. It inspired me to finallywrite a haiku for Aoshi and Misao. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Aoshi's Heart

You are so distant  
But still I love you—can I  
Melt your cold, cold heart?

* * *

My eternal thanks to reviewers **musicsage,** **I Heart Edward Cullen, SiriusFan13, bubblygoo, **and **Hitokiri Hisao Yukihime! **Please review.


	13. Legacy

Read and review!

Legacy

My soul aches as I  
See the pain my sword left in  
Hearts it did not stop.

This was inspired by a story I am currently in the process of writing about a girl named Miyuki. Long story short, Kenshin killed her father in his days as a hitokiri and they both end up in Tokyo ten years later. Kenshin realizes the suffering it caused her to lose her father…


	14. Masters

For SirusFan13, finally!

* * *

­Masters 

It has been so long  
Since the time of masters—but  
I've found a student.

* * *

A haiku for Hiko, the last master of Hiten Mitserugi Ryu (I finally wrote one for Hiko! WHOOT!) OVA based, I guess… you know, when he first finds Kenshin. I'll probably do another, more humorous one for Hiko… a little later… 

Huge thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, especially I Heart Edward Cullen and musicsage, for returning even after my longish update-free absence... thanks!


	15. I Remember

Hi! Not much story here... it seems like it's been a while since I scribbled out a Kenshin/Tomoe centric one of these... hope you like this.

* * *

I Remember

I cannot forget  
For a moment, the day you  
Said, "remember me."

* * *

Please review... and still accepting requests too.


	16. Fade

Upadate! This one sounded a bit weird to me, but I still like it muchly. Kindly read and review.

--

Fade 

The journey has been  
Long, but I've learned at least all  
Hearts must fade, someday

--

Just think about it. Doesn't it remind you of Kenshin?

I was thinking about "Shimmer" by Fuel when I wrote this, as some people probably guessed. I found out a little later that maybe, it was a little _too _similar to some of the lyrics, though that was unintentional at the time… I wasn't actually listening to the song when I wrote it. But you know:

_And I have found all that shimmers in this world must fade away_

Isn't that similar? I was a little annoyed. But, but… OH WELL.

Review!


	17. Tokio

Just a little something for a favorite wolf and his lady, one of the best pairings out there, folks. Kindly read and review.

--

Tokio

She is my beauty—  
A thing for which I've cared so  
Little in the past

--

Oh yes. Chi is a Tokio FAN.

(She's the best, folks. The best.)

(And possibly imaginary... O.o! J.K.)

Please review! Dewa.


End file.
